


I Come Here For The View

by infinityworried



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Braces, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Pain Kink, Peter Parker is a Brat, Peter parker with braces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 18:47:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20710778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinityworried/pseuds/infinityworried
Summary: It's Peter with Braces porn, how much more do you need to know.





	I Come Here For The View

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone is over 18

The day Peter asked about getting braces, it’d all seemed really rather inconsequential; there was nothing wrong with Peters teeth.

‘’Hey Tony…’’

‘’Yeah baby boy?’’

‘’Uh, so, I was thinking, maybe, if it was alright with you… I could go to the orthodontist. I want to get braces,’’ Peter said, swirling his spoon slowly in the mug of tea in front of him.

Tony lifted his eyes from his tablet to look at him, brow slightly furrowed, but Peter didn’t meet the gaze, ‘’Pete, there’s nothing at all wrong with your teeth, why do you want braces?’’

Peter half shrugged, ‘’well obviously when it was just me and aunt May there was no way I could afford to and now I’d just like to have them perfect you know. I know most people get them when they’re like 16 and I’m almost 20 but I just… Yeah…’’

Tony scrutinized him for a moment before he sighed softly, placing the tablet down and coming to Peters side, ‘’If it’s something you genuinely want then, of course, I’ll get Happy to take you whenever you like, but if you think you _need _them, or that there’s anything wrong with your gorgeous smile the way it is, you’re way off. You’re perfect just the way you are.’’

Seemingly pacified Peter grinned at him and leaned up to kiss him gently, ‘’I promise, just my own vanity, plus I think braces look kinda cute.’’

Tony arched an eyebrow at that before huffing a half laugh and kissing the crown of Peters head, ‘’If you say so. I have no problem with it at all, I mean don’t get me wrong, I like spending money spoiling you, but if this is something you want then I’m happy.’’

Tony didn’t think much of it for the few weeks after then, Peter would pop out to the orthodontist occasionally to have molds and fittings and all of that done but it wasn’t at the forefront of his mind.

Until now.

Peter had called down to him in the lab saying he was going to get them fitted today and Tony had yelled a ‘see you later’ and ‘I love you’ before getting back to work.

He hadn’t been lying, he thought Peter was just perfect the way he was and as for Peter thinking they were cute, he’d never thought about enough to have an opinion, but now he certainly had an opinion.

Peter had eventually appeared back at his side and without looking up Tony had asked, ‘’how’d it go pretty boy?’’

After a moment of silence Peter had responded, ‘’hurts…’’

At the tightness in Peters voice Tony had looked up with concern. From the outside Peter looked no different, his cheeks were a little pink and you could see the slight rise along his top and bottom lip where they hid the wires. He looked really rather sweet in honesty, but Tony was also worried, ‘’oh Peter, let’s get you painkillers and we’ll-’’

‘’-But I like them,’’ Peter had cut in before his mouth had spread into a wide grin, revealing the new additions to Tony.

Now Tony was staring. Utterly speechless.

Each tooth was now fitted with a little metal square that glinted in the bright lights of the workshop, baby blue bands outlining each one with the wire connecting them all. Braces were a normal thing. So many people had them at some point in their lives, but right now the sight of them made Tony’s mouth go dry. Peter was innocent looking at the best of times, the messy brown curls, slender frame and face that was always cleanly shaven of the small amount of hair Peter did grow there made sure of that, but this made him look… Angelic. He looked youthful, even more fresh-faced, as though he’d just turned 18 and was the bright-eyed kid amazed by everything at Stark Industries all over again. It was both utterly innocent and sinful all at once.

Peter was apparently feeling the same way about it all, ‘’do you like them, daddy?’’

Peter only usually called him daddy in bed, but here he was, the lab in the middle of the day with his voice as sweet as sugar.

Tony finally sucked a breath in and stepped into Peter’s space, ‘’oh I do baby, you look so pretty… So precious,’’ he lifted his hand to Peters cheek only to have him flinch a little.

‘’Sorry daddy, just aches a bit…’’ Peter was saying it hurt but was slowly pressing his face into Tony’s hand, letting his palm cup his slightly swollen jaw.

‘’But evidently, you don’t mind, do you, sweetheart.’’

Peters cheeks blushed even darker, ‘’no daddy… It’s a good ache. Like when you take your time fucking my face.’’

Tony growled low in his throat. Peter looked so sweet, wide eyes looking up at his, the new silver flashing in the corner of Tony’s eye when the younger man licked his lips. He moved down to kiss Peter, gently, for now, treating his boy with care. The braces were a new feeling, but not a bad one, Tony could feel them against his own lips whenever he pressed a little harder, and when he slipped his tongue in to Peters lovely plaint mouth, he could feel the edges there. God he felt like a pervert, loving these braces made it feel like he was seducing his virginal lab assistant, tempting the pretty 18-year-old Peter into his bed. It was a little amusing that that couldn’t be further from the truth. Peter had been the one who had made the first move after Tony had vowed to resist all urges around the young man, worried he would be seen as a creepy old man. It’d been a joy to find out Peter had actually driven himself half mad flirting with Tony before he’d finally gotten annoyed with it all and just climbed into Tony’s lap.

His mind refocused on this new situation though as he started hearing soft whines falling from Peters lips. Tony realized he’d been slowly tightening his grip on Peters jaw, fingers now pressing into the skin, adding to the soreness there.

Soon enough, Peter drew away from him as the whimpering became constant.

‘’What’s wrong baby?’’ Tony asked, feigning ignorance.

The speed at which his erection went from half-mast to rock solid at the sight of shiny tears in Peters eyes should have made Tony ashamed of himself, but right now he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

‘’Hurts daddy… I want more.’’

Tony smirked, ‘’well you’ve had a tough day baby boy, I think I can give you what you want.’’

He returned to his stool but brought it down a little further and gestured between his legs, ‘’you can come and warm my cock while I finish working, get that jaw working, then daddy will fuck you when I’m done,’’ he said matter of factly.

Peter didn’t need to be told twice and dropped to his knees, long, eager fingers opening up his daddys jeans and pulling them down far enough to pull his cock out, ‘’you really like my new braces huh daddy?’’ Peter teased, tongue poking out between his smiling lips.

He was the picture of irreproachable beauty were it not for the fact that right in front of his face he was holding Tony’s rock hard cock like a lollipop he’d been waiting all day to lick, ‘’you’ll be the death of me sweetheart,’’ Tony said, his voice rumbling, low and tense.

He placed a firm but gentle hand in Peters hair and eased him forwards, ‘’relax your jaw baby, come on, you know how,’’ he cooed.

Peter lifted a hand to Tony’s wrist, stopping him, ‘’what if I hurt you with my braces daddy?’’ he asked, eyes suddenly worried.

‘’You won’t, just do like you normally do. Tap my thigh if you need to stop. Close your lips over your teeth a little more… That’s it,’’ he praised as Peter relaxed again and slid Tony’s cock into his mouth, ‘’you’re doing so good- oh! Fuck Pete that feels so good, you’re such a good boy. Such a good boy for daddy.’’

Peter winced occasionally as Tony filled his already sore mouth, but the older man soothed him by gently brushing his thumb back and forth over Peters sharp cheekbone and smooth jaw, muttering his praise under his breath.

Soon he was all the way down Peters throat, the younger man taking long slow breaths through his nose to maintain it. Peter had long ago trained away his own gag reflex all because he wanted to take all of Tony his mouth and Tony would have been a damn liar if he’d have claimed he didn’t see it as work well done. It was heavenly, warm and wet, Peters occasional swallows squeezing him just right. Blow jobs from Peter came with the added bonus of getting the prettiest face in the world gazing up at him like he’d hung the moon and stars.

‘’Good boy.’’

Tony went back to work, just sending off various emails and plans, just enjoying the snug feeling around his cock.

After a while he could feel Peter fidgeting at his feet and looked down to peer at him casually, but the sight made him stop in his tracks. As usual, it was a gorgeous sight, but now, somehow it was even better. He could see Peter was in pain, jaw probably aching hard at this point from the combination of his new braces and keeping open for Tony’s thick length. His eyes were glassy and a few tears had already rolled down his cheeks. He was wrecked and it looked _gorgeous _so utterly sinful, Tony thought he might come right there and then but he managed to get himself together and gave Peter a smile.

‘’You look stunning sweetheart, can you show daddy those pretty new accessories?’’

Carefully and with a bit of difficulty, Peter managed to get his lips over his teeth, his mouth still supporting Tony’s cock as his braces became visible. He looked beautiful to Tony, a good, willing little boy all for him to take.

‘’That’s it… Daddy certainly does like your new braces baby, you look so angelic, such a good little boy,’’ he stroked his thumb over Peters tightly stretched lips before moving it down to his jaw and pressing lightly.

Peter choked a little, a few more tears spilling down his cheeks at the added pressure but he kept up with his position.

‘’So proud of you sweetheart, do you want daddy to fuck you now?’’ He asked.

Peter instantly perked up where he was, eyes getting even brighter, making Tony laugh a little. He carefully helped Peter move back and watched him, dripping in saliva, lips bright red from the stretch and slowly working his jaw with a pained expression after so long in the same position. Tony stood and helped Peter to his feet before lifting him, lying him back on the cool metal of the worktop, making his boyfriend hiss at the sharp coldness against his heated skin.

‘’Sorry baby, I know I normally bend you over in here but I want to be able to see that lovely smile of yours,’’ he cooed, stroking a hand down Peters body.

Peter squirmed under his touch, ‘’I’m sure I’ll warm up quick.’’

Tony chuckled as he went through a drawer, finding one of their bottles of lube, Peter liked being fucked in Tony’s workshop, and placed it next to Peters hip.

‘’Will I get this treatment every time I have them adjusted?’’ Peter asked cheekily, the boyish smile returning to his face, lip quirking up enough to flash the braces again.

‘’Oh maybe I’ll be inclined to spoil you every time,’’ Tony teased back, tracing his fingers over all the lovely creamy skin, teasing pretty pink nipples and dragging his nails over toned abs, making Peter whine high in his throat.

He quickly slicked his fingers before pressing two gently into Peters body, knowing his boy could take them. He usually spent a good deal of time preparing Peter, enjoying taking him apart a little bit at a time, making him beg, but right now he just wanted to fill him up, feel Peters body clench around him. He took worked him open with two, adding a third for a short time before glancing back up the whimpering, shaking boy and smiling, ‘’you make such lovely noises Pete, all for me. You want daddy to fill you up? Have my pretty boy impaled on my cock You’re so desperate already aren’t you? Made such a mess on your tummy.’’ He swiped his finger through the mess of pre-come on Peters stomach and used it to run over his cock.

‘’Please daddy, come on…’’

Peter looked close to crying with frustration so Tony took pity, lining himself up and sliding in with gentle rocks, filling him up bit by bit and enjoying the shift up in pitch in Peters babbling each time he got another inch in.

‘’So full,’’ Peter groaned, his eyes rolling back, mouth falling open and exposing his braces again as he stretched out on the worktop, slender muscles lengthening out, cat-like and slender.

It was quite a sight for Tony and he wasted no more time, starting a solid pace, bent over Peters body, slamming into him, hips snapping forwards with each thrust, whispering more praise into Peters ear, one hand holding down his hip, the other resting on his jaw, thumb against Peters lips.

‘’You’re so good at taking my cock, Pete, such a good, willing little boy. You look so innocent but what would people say if they knew you beg for daddy’s cock all the time. Insatiable boy.’’

‘’Daddy touch me, please.’’

‘’No baby, I know you can come from just my cock, but here, I think you need both holes filled,’’ Tony moved his thumb to press into Peters mouth.

Peter immediately latched on, sucking it, running his tongue over the rough skin, eyes fluttering closed, mouth half open as he moaned. Tony couldn’t look away, even as he angled his hips against Peters prostate, he couldn’t tear his eyes from the pretty, youthful face, contorted in pleasure as he threw his head back. Tony moved his thumb, lifting Peters lips so he could see the braces and then pressing down against them.

That spark of pain seemed to be what pushed Peter over the edge and he gasped Tony’s name as his body jerked, muscles spasming, coming between the two of them, untouched.

‘’Daddy! Oh, god.’’

Tony moved back, holding his hips with both hands now, a bruising grip on them as he thrust into Peter, enjoying the fluttering of the muscles for only a few seconds before it pulled him into his own orgasm. He supported himself on the edge of the surface as he did so, barely keeping himself upright from the intensity of it.

Once he had his breath back he looked up at Peter, seeing his chest rising and falling rapidly, limbs limp and relaxed, eyes closed. Beautiful. Tony sat back into his chair, pulling Peter with him into his lap, stroking a hand down each bump of his spine.

‘’If I’d know that would happen, I would have gotten braces sooner,’’ Peter chuckled, still a little breathless.

‘’Hm, well there was no need, like I said, you’re just perfect, but that doesn’t mean I mind them at all,’’ Tony hummed, pressing kisses along Peters jaw.

‘’I could tell.’’

Tony laughed and pressed a kiss to Peters nose, ‘’no idea what you’re on about sweetheart.’’


End file.
